


For My Dad

by Babe_Chan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad is keeping secrets from reader, Dark Comedy, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's summertime so you're not in school atm, Other, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Purple Man is your dad, Rebornica is hella rad, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, You're also a child prodigy, You're like ten years old or something, Your dear ol' dad works too hard, go check out their tumblr, rebornica, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live with your dad, he's a security guard at Freddy's, in a little house on the edge of town. </p><p>You're happy with dad, always helping around the house while he's at work, and wanted things to stay that way.</p><p> You love your dad and you always did as you were told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU ish, Purple Man is your dad and your mom died during childbirth.  
> Purple Man still kills people but more reasoning behind it.
> 
> Also referencing to Rebornica's character designs.
> 
> Vincent= Purple Man  
> You're a child in this fic, and about nine or ten years old.
> 
> Also you have an imaginary friend named Fawn, she's an oc of mine, but she's actually a ghost.

The blaring sound of an alarm clock made you groan and then you climbed out of bed.

Dad must have been sleeping through his alarm clock again, you would have to get him up and ready for work.

 

Your bare feet touching the cool floor, rubbing the sleep from your eyes, and slowly moved your way to your dad's room.

Taking a moment to get the coffee pot ready and have his work clothes out.

 

Since it was only you and your dad, his name was Vincent, the house was small.

Your mom had passed away during childbirth so you were an only child, dad never bothered to get involved with someone.

He said that your mother was the only woman for him. Dad didn't talk about mom that often, you figured it was just too much for him, but he would make remarks about how you were just like her.

 

"Dad?" You yawned into your hand and knocked on his door before entering his room. "Your alarm clock is going off."

"Mhm, what is it, sweetie?" Vincent's gravelly voice was muffled by his pillow. "Something wrong?"

"No, you just need to get ready for work." You climbed into his bed and lightly shook his shoulder. "I put the coffee pot on."

"Shit!" Vincent pushed himself up, shutting off the alarm, and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, go get ready for work." You smiled at him and yawned again. "I packed you a lunch then put it in the fridge last night and put your work clothes out."

"What would I do without you?" He placed a kiss on your forehead and chuckled before getting out of his bed. "You're an angel to me."

"You'd go crazy," You laughed as you snuggled up into the warm blankets. "I try to be."

"After I get home we'll go somewhere fun." He said as he changed into his work clothes. "You just rest up and I'm sorry for not waking up when the alarm went off."

"It's ok, dad. I can't be mad at you." You gave him a little smile and watched as he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "Have a good day at work."

"I will, now get some sleep." He kissed your cheek and gave a little hum. "You have my phone number in case of an emergency. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Alright, I love you, dad." You closed your eyes as he tucked you in. "Be careful."

"And I love you too, sweetie." He gave you one last kiss on your forehead and left the room. "I'm always careful."

 

Vincent scribbled down on a post-it note for when you woke up. Locking the front door behind him and quickly got into his car. 

He was in a great mood because of what he had in-store for a few guests. Aside from being a hard worker and father Vincent had other interests.

 

He had never told you that you weren't supposed to be born on the day that you were. You were a few weeks premature thanks to the accident that had taken his one true love, your mother, and left him alone to raise a child.

He and your mother had been crossing the street when out of nowhere a speeding car had hit both Vincent and your mom.

He and your mother were quickly rushed to the hospital, sadly your mother didn't make it, and the doctors were forced to do an emergency C section in order to save you.

Vincent could remember the anguish over the loss of his high school sweetheart, they were just starting on a life together, and now he was alone.

But when the doctors told him that you had survived,  he was over joyed that he didn't lose everything.

After he was discharged from the hospital he began his search for the ones who were responsible for death of his other half.

 

He had spent the next few years learning everything he could about who were involved with it.

All the while he devoted most of his time to raise you as well as balancing a part-time job to support the both of you.

 

Vincent had made a break through the night before, he had found the names of those who had been there that night, and learned that they were all parents now.

 

~*~ Timeskip and back to you~*~

 

You yawned loudly and glanced at the analog clock to find out it was just passed noon. Rubbing your eyes in a childish manner you crawled out of your dad's bed and noticed the note on the nightstand.

Reading the note a from your dad that asked if you could stay inside for the day and just play with your toys or draw a few pictures for him.

You just smiled widely at the note and go straight to your room. Dad had always said you had a natural talent with art just like your mom did.

Getting your crayons and paper out, taking them with you into the living room, and sat down at the coffee table before you began to draw.

Today you felt like drawing a family portrait of you and your dad and mom. You took your time drawing dad and used the purple crayon since it was his favorite color.

Then you drew your mom, well at least what you thought she would look like, and added angel wings. You finally added yourself in, right in between mom and dad.

Dad and mom were holding your hands in theirs. And in clumsy kid handwriting you wrote "My Family" with arrows pointing to each of you. 

You hugged the drawing to your chest and smiled softly before setting it aside so you could work on the next drawing.

The next few hours just drew random things like cats and dogs and even bunnies. Also making a card for your dad, spending a good chunk of the day working on it.

It was a drawing of you and your dad with rainbows and a smiley sun and cute little animals.

When you had finished the card you glanced at the analog clock to find it was still another four hours until dad got off work. 

Pouting a little bit before brushing your pajamas off and heading into the kitchen to get a snack. You were definitely hungry and cleaned up your mess after you were done eating.

 

"I'm bored." You whined as you picked up your crayons and put them away. "I've been drawing all day."

"Well that's no fun." A familiar voice gave a little laugh. "Why are you bored?"

"Hi there, Fawn." You smiled at the older girl and hugged her. "Dad's at work and there's nothing to do."

"How about we play with your toys?" Fawn smiled softly before picking you up. "Or we could do something else."

 

Fawn was your friend, you tried to show her to your dad but he just gave a chuckle before saying hello, and she always had a way to make you smile.

Fawn was about 17 years old. She had long black hair that was to her waist and it was braided. Big brown eyes and a slightly round face.

She was taller than you but not as tall as dad. Her body was just average, hips and bust were proportional and she was a little bit on the chubby side. 

She was dressed in a plain cream t-shirt and faded blue jeans with hiking boots.

You had met Fawn when you were playing in the back yard and you both hit it off. Fawn would visit every chance she got and would tell you cool stories.

 

"Can you tell me a story?" You nuzzled your face into the crook of her neck and giggled. "You tell the best stories!"

"Sure thing," Fawn carried you to the couch and took a seat. "Ok so long ago..."

 

~*~ Timeskip to later ~*~

 

Fawn had finished her story and noticed that you had fallen asleep. With a little laugh she carried you to your dad's bed and tucked you in before placing a little kiss on your forehead.

The ghost had grown quite fond of you, saw you as a little sibling, and intended to keep you safe.

"See you around," She murmured under her breath before fading away. "Sweet dreams."

 

Just then the front door opened up to reveal your dad.

But the problem with your dad was he was covered in blood and smiling widely as he shut the door behind him and locked it.

He went off to take a shower then got dressed in clean clothes and after he was done he burned the uniform he had worn that day.

Finally he walked into his room to find you fast asleep. He crawled into bed and pulled you close with a smile.

 

"Justice has been served." He chuckled darkly and kissed you on your forehead. "All is right in the world."

 

At that moment the news was reporting about the tragedy that happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; five children had been brutally murdered and the suspect had been obtained.

 

Little did they know that they had the wrong guy.

That was the beginning of the horrors at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The end!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing dark shit.


End file.
